Light Does Have it in Him
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Amaya is secretly, or not so secretly pining for Light Yagami, but put her feelings aside for her friend. When she leaves Light alone with Misa, Light gets angry. He takes his anger out in some hot, sweaty sex. LEMON! LightxOC


Disclaimer:

GoldenAdia18: Light, do I own you, or the rest of Death Note?

Light: *stares blankly* ...If you did, I'd fear for my life.

I don't own Death Note or any relative characters/terms... Blah blah blah hell I don't even own the main character!

"Isn't he just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" White-blonde hair swayed back and forth as my bubbley friend jumped to show me the picture in her hand. Glancing at the piece of paper, I saw the one and only Light Yagami.

"Of course, Misa Misa," I said, voice flat. She squealed in delight at my answer and continued to stare at the beloved picture. While Misa Amane was off in lala land, I thought of the whole situation I'd found myself in. First L wanted me to work with him on this case, since we'd known each other from Wammy's House. Then I met Light, who instantly got along with me. He trusted me enough to tell me all about his Death Note-owning scheme and showed me his Shinigami.

Suddenly the door opened, slamming against the wall. Misa's head snapped to the two faces in teh doorway, along with mine. There stood none other than L and Light Yagami.

L was in his usual- a white long sleeved shirt and wrinkly jeans. He slouched over, dark eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious, even though he's been watching Misa and I the whole time. I rolled my eyes at his paranoia before averting my attention to the Yagami before me.

His golden locks were so shiny in that lighting, brown eyes glistening with what could only be described as mischief. His khaki suit hung loosely, yet curvasiouly on his feminine body. Bright white teeh shone brilliantly as he smiled at Misa and me. I had to bite my tongue to keep in a contented sigh. I mean, Light was Misa's, not mine. It was my job as Misa's friend to respect her little one sided crush, even if it wasn't so little.

Misa Amane squeeked rather loudly and pounced on her "lover," going on about how much she missed him (even though they'd just seen each other yesterday). As she pulled away, she must have seen L, because her mood instantly darkened. She stuck her pink tongue out at the poor man. She huffed all the way back to the couch. I followed her, sitting on the mustard yellow cushion. L and Light sat opposite us, a coffee table with cake and other sweets seperating the two pairs.

All was quiet with the investigator-model infested room. Then Misa spooke up, "Why can't Light and I be alone? I hate this! We deserve our privacy!" She was standing, leaning over the table so that she was yelling in L's face.

I stood up defensively. "Right! They need some alone time! Besides, L, you'll be watching from downstairs! It's a great idea!" My smile was warm, and very fake, but I hoped L would just go with it and leave the couple alone. I hated the thought of what Misa would do with Light while they were without company, but like I said, she's my friend and I put my friends before myself.

L sighed. He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a silver key. He slowly but surely, unlocked the chain connecting he and Light to one another. Without saying another word, he sauntered out od the room, slouching like he always does.

"Right, well I guess I'll be leaving too..." My voice hesitant, I made my way out of the door, where L was waiting for me.

He looked me straight in the eye. "What about your feelings for Light?" As he stare weirdly at me, his thumb subconciously came to his lip, sort of massaging it- just one of his awkward and socially unacceptable habits.

I challenged his blank stare, gazing equally as hard. "She's my friend, and she had dibs." With those words of wisdom, I walked further down the hallway. L's footsteps followed mine, at a much slower pace though. I stopped at a wall, my back leaning against the sheetrock. My legs gave out, causing my to slide down the wall. The raven haired detective walked past me, not giving me a second glance.

My eyelids fluttered shut, images playing in the back of my mind. Flashes of my wet dreams seemed to come alive as I flipped through all I'd wanted to experience.

"Thanks bunches, Amaya." His voice was dry, devoid of any emotion except pure sarcasm. Not wanting to seem to excited, I slowly let my eyes open so I could look at Light. "You just _had _to leave me alone with that... thing!"

Sighing, I thought of a response. "It should leave Amane happy for the next day or two," I said, trying to sound witty, or at least like I had a plan. Accompanying the whole ordeal was a completely fake smile.

"But what about _your _feelings?" Light slid down the wall opposite me, hands resting on his knees. Looking into his eyes was a horrible idea, I knew it was, but I couldn't resist. His golden brown eyes were tinged with red as he met my gaze.

"My feelings don't matter as much as hers do, not to me at least." I turned my head to the side, completely ignoring the strange looks Light was giving me.

His weight shifted. From the corner of my eye, I could see him crawling toward me, on all fours. Still, I will my eyes to stay focused on the carpeted ground. Light's warm breath soon tickled my cheek, sending chills down my spine. "I care about your feelings." I gasped at the sensation of hearing those words, intertwined with his hot breath caressing my entire face.

Light lifted a finger to my chin, forcing me to look into his endless orbs. I got so lost in those golden depths, I didn't notice at first when something touched my lips. Slight pressure was applied, yanking me out of lala land and into the real world. But the real world was so much like my dreams, I couldn't think straight.

Surprised, I gasped once again, giving Light the perfect chance to swiftly guide his tongue into my mouth. The slimy pink muscle explored every inch of my mouth, mapping the cavern. He bitsoftly down on my lip,once again sending chills up my spine. I moaned into the kiss, the elder boy before me moaning in response. His hands traveled under my shirt and up my back, feeling for my bra clasp. My own hands linked together behind his neck, pulling him closer to my body. Light began to stand up, wrapping my legs around his waist so that he could carry me. He opened the door to a random room, gently placing me on top of the hotel-esque bed.

We were both panted heavily from our intense make out session. Deep in my mind, something weas screaming at me to stop, but I just couldn't. Everything was happening to fast, after all those years...

Light tugged roughly at my shirt, snapping me back to attention. I raised my arms so he could get rid of the offending article of clothing. His hands floated to my back, daftly unclasping the back of my bra. Cold fingers flung my support across the room, landing on the floor.

*visit link above for lemon!*

The brunette bent down, taking one of my nipples into his hot mouth. His tongue rolled and twirled around my now-pert nipple, gently biting every now and then. His right hand started toying with my neglegted nipple. Moans spilled out of my mouth, music to Light's ears.

Once Light was bored with my nipples, his hands traveled to my pants. His hands fiddled with the silver buttons at the waist line, all the while kissing my passionately. I put my hand to his chest and pushed him off of my. I flipped out positions so that I was on top.

Teasingly slow, I dragged my finger across the front of Light's shirt, popping the buttons it went past. Once the cloth was removed and tossed on the floor, I bent down, nipping, licking, kissing every inch of his chest and toned abs. I'd waited too long for this to not get every crevice I could reach.

It was Light's turn to moan and breathlessly scream out my name. "Ama-amaya! Please, more!"

Smirking, I let my hands ghost over his washboard stomach to his pants. I undid the belt, once again moving at a painfully slow pace. His pants slid down his legs as I tanked them roughly off, discarding the khaki things in my way. I stared at his large erection, clearly visible in his blue and white boxers. In flash I got rid of them, gazing longingly at his fully erect member. Licking my lips, I went down on him, taking all of him in my mouth at once. He gasped in pure ecstasy as I sucked harshly on his throbbing cock. Every once in a while, his member would twitch in delight from my ministrations.

"I- I'm about t-to c-cum!" Light's voice reached my ears and I immediately stopped what I was doing. As I made my way back to Light's face, I left butterfly kisses on his chest and neck.

He kissed me passionately before flipping us over so that he was back on top. He broke the kiss, much to my displeasure. "This will hurt a little."

"I don't care! Just do it!" I screamed, ready to be taken fully by my one and only lover.

Light grinned, positioning himself at my tight entrance. The tip of his cock made it past the first ring of muscle in my vagina, sending pain straight up my spine. I cried out in pain, not yet feeling the pleasure I knew was to come. (A/N: no pun intended) He continued to slowly and cautiously push his erect member inside me. His cock was sheathed all the way to his ball sack. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I willed them back. It felt as if I were being torn in two. Light didn't move, sensing my pain.

The longer he stayed in me, the more comfortable I felt. "Move," I whispered, moving my hips impatiently.

He nodded, pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the tip inside me, then thrust deep in me. I cried out in pleasure and begged him for more. Light continued to thrust. I demanded he move faster, harder and he was more than happy to oblige.

I bubbly, warm feeling emitted from the pit of my stomach. "Light!" I screamed as I squirted my juices all over his cock inside me, some leaking out.

Feeling my muscle contract sent Light over the edge as he let his juices pour into my hot pussy. He unsheathed himself and collapsed, laying next to me on the now sticky and dirty bed.

I felt a hand drape itself over my waist, turning me on my side. Light's face was just centimeters from mine. Smiling, he said, "Don't ever leave me alone with Misa again… Because I love you, Amaya." I couldn't help but grin at those words.

Downstairs, L and Matsuda stare at the screen, which showed Light and Amaya laying in bed together. Matsuda's face was covered in shock, mouth dropped nearly to the floor in surprise.

L, however, was giving one of his famous half smiles. "I knew he had it in him."


End file.
